The Princes Assassin
by ilovegoku-vegeta
Summary: set in Italy, must read ideas from the game Assassin's creed 2 MUST BE 18 TO READ VOILENCE AND SEX! if your under 18 don't read. yaoi Goku Vegeta
1. Chapter 1

This is my new story it is going to have sex and M rated violence, as in assassinating people so people over 18 enjoy if you're not DON'T READ THIS!!

_Thoughts "_speech"

I don't own DBZ or Assassins Creed 1or 2

Enjoy!!

* * *

On a night as beautiful as it is Vegeta stood out on the lawn and stared up into the sky, this beautiful Tuscan night Vegeta sighed to himself looking around seeing courtesans, people talking amongst others and guards.

'_There has been a lot of mischief going around'_, Vegeta thought to himself catching a glimpse of a poster of a wanted person "Ezio" Vegeta noted reading the poster '_wanted alive, treason of assassination'._

"Assassin," Vegeta said taking the poster "Where have you been?" Bulma asked "you know there is an assassin out there" chichi said "you guys know about him?" Vegeta griped the poster in his pocket "well yea he's all over the city" Bulma said returning to her cooking.

"I'll be upstairs, don't bother me" Vegeta retried to his room taking out the poster of his pocket

'_Why do I have a fascination for him, I haven't even seen him but I want to_' he thought opening the window climbing out onto the roof.

Vegeta waited as if something was going to happen looking at the tower in front of him, he looked at the top and saw a figure, a man "Ezio" he said standing up looking hopefully at the figure.

* * *

Ezio scanned the area eyes landing on a small figure standing on the roof; he seemed to be looking at

him, he jumped off the post he was standing on landing on the roof under him.

Looking for the man who was staring at him, '_hmm I guess he left he didn't look like a guard though'_

* * *

"Who are you" Vegeta said coming up behind him

"Wouldn't you like to know" he said turning to face him

Vegeta took in of what little appearance he could see he was tall, Very muscular, and so secretive 'but_ I guess he has to be_' Vegeta waited for him to answer

"Why don't you tell me your name?" Ezio asked

"I asked you first!" Vegeta crossed his arms

"You already know my name" he said as a breeze came behind him

"Yes I do, why don't you come take a shower you smell like shit and blood" Vegeta said looking at his window.

"Hmm a shower would be nice I have to kill someone first, keep your window open ill come after I'm done" with that he left and Vegeta climbed into his room.

"I have to clean" he said looking around his room cleaning it, faster than he's ever cleaned.

A few minutes later Ezio came crawling into Vegeta's room, he was sitting at a desk as Ezio came up behind him.

"So were is the shower" Vegeta jumped not realizing he was behind him

"Over here" Vegeta walked over to the bathroom.

Ezio dragged him into the bathroom with him and lifted him up on the counter

"What the fuck" Vegeta said truing to struggle

"So Vegeta is it?" Ezio asked

"How do you…" Vegeta was cut off

"Do you know who I am?" Ezio asked again

"…an assassin?" Vegeta said thinking about his answer

"Oh I'm more than that, Vegeta all in good time" Ezio said opening the door

"Wait, what you get back here and tell me who the fuck you are" Vegeta yelled Ezio was back in front of him before he could blink, kissing him.

"What was that for?" Vegeta asked hazily,

"Hnn after all this time, you must have forgotten me…my love" Ezio placed his hand on Vegeta's face

Vegeta grabbed Ezio's hood and pulled it back, hair flying every witch way

"Kakarott…" Vegeta stared

"Yes Vegeta it's me"

"You FUCKING ASS HOLE" Vegeta yelled punching him

"I'm sorry Vegeta, I never meant to leave you so suddenly" goku said

"So why did you leave, if you didn't want to leave me" Vegeta asked

"I had to Vegeta, they would of killed you too I did it to save you" goku reassured him as he held him still sitting on the counter "do you still love me?"

"…*sigh* yes I still love you, you're my mate I can't hate you" Vegeta said kissing him again

"Good. I love you to and I'll never leave you," he said carrying him into the shower with him Vegeta watched all the dirt and fresh blood go down the drain, Vegeta picked up a cloth and washed his mate. He had forgotten how big his mate was as he went down and rubbed his cock

"Mmmm Vegeta," Goku moaned

"I missed this I need it" Vegeta said begging goku turned him around slapping his ass he quickly trusts inside his anus

"Oh Ezio" Vegeta said not thinking of his name

"Do you like that name better Vegeta?" Goku asked starting to move within him "yes…ah" Vegeta moaned

Goku reached around and jerked Vegeta in time with his trusted "god Vegeta your so tight" "ah cum in me,"

"As you wish, my prince" goku trusted faster and harder making Vegeta scream his name soon Vegeta came along with Goku.

"Wow" Vegeta sighed "your amazing Vegeta" Goku pulled out cleaning himself off and stepping out of the shower

Getting his pants back on Vegeta laid down on the bed Goku picked up his armor and started fixing it.

"Are you coming to bed?" Vegeta asked "no, I don't sleep" goku stood and closed the window "what do you mean?" "I can't afford sleep, I nap that's about it" he walked over to Vegeta sitting next to him "you go to sleep don't worry about me I'll be here when you get up" goku said kissing him on the forehead "you promise?" Vegeta asked looking deep into his eyes.

"I swear, ill be here" Goku reassured him kissing him on the lips before he feel asleep blowing out the candle.

ok this is my new story I really hope you guys like it I'm sorry if Vegeta was ooc but I think I put a little bit of his attitude in there please R&R have a good day ^-^


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Assassins creed or DBZ don't hate this a yaoi and is violent  
do not read unless over 18

Thanks to ZANEradio for review and to others for favoriting

Thank you DarkSacredJewelXOX for helping!!

Enjoy

***

The next morning, Vegeta was rudely awoken. Bulma was screaming  
about  
something she was coming up the stairs .

"Vegeta!" she yelled with tears in her eyes.

"What…God keep it down," Vegeta said turning toward her.

"Chichi is dead!" she cried.

"And your point is?" Vegeta asked looking at his window.

'He left? No he said he would be here'

"You're heartless Vegeta. I bet it was the ** assassin…"

"He has nothing to do with this!" Vegeta interrupted "Maybe she fell  
and  
hit her head or something. She's not to bright."

"Whatever Vegeta. I don't know why I even told you anyways," Bulma  
huffed angrily.

"So why are you still here?" Vegeta questioned smirking.

Bulma slammed the door as Goku came through the window.

"So you didn't leave" Vegeta said getting up.

"I told you I would be here," Goku replied sitting on the window sill.

"So you killed her," Vegeta said emotionlessly, walking up to him.

"She had a hit on her and I accepted the contract," Goku responded  
grabbing Vegeta by the waist and pulling him onto his lap.

"Is she the only one?" Vegeta asked.

"No I killed some other people," Goku answered kissing Vegeta's neck.

"Kakarott, not now," Vegeta ordered nudging him a bit.

"But Vegeta I'm horny," Goku whined.

"So am I, but it has to wait. Bulma will be coming in and out of this  
room," Vegeta said looking at Goku.

"Fine then, we will go somewhere else," Goku replied seductively as he  
picked him up with one arm and climbed out the window. Goku carried Vegeta up  
the tallest tower he could find.

"Is this better?" Goku asked.

"No. We're on top of a tower and it's made of wood," Vegeta said crossing  
his arms.

Goku took of his cape and laid it on the wood floor.

"You will do anything to get a piece of me," Vegeta said rolling his eyes  
as he sat on the

cape.

"I've been away for to long. I need your body, Vegeta" Goku whispered  
as he started to undress Vegeta, kissing down his chest. He continued down  
just above his pants before taking them off along with his boxers. Goku took  
all his length into his mouth.

"Ah yes Kakarott," Vegeta moaned as he sucked on two of Goku's fingers.

Goku turned Vegeta over gently. He placed his moist fingers at Vegeta's  
entrance and put one finger in then the other. As soon  
as Vegeta was ready, Goku placed his ** inside him.

"Damn he's fast I didn't even see him take off his pants," Vegeta thought  
as he moaned with pure pleasure.

Vegeta was on his knees with his mate inside of him. Goku reached around to  
Vegeta pulsing **

"Ahh" Vegeta gasped thrusting back in time with Goku's movements.

"I'm going to come Vegeta."

"Me too Kaka…"

They reached the edge at the same time, Vegeta coming all over Goku's hand.  
Goku slid out and stood, putting his pants back on. Vegeta did the same.

"Vegeta, I have to go to the Vatican. I didn't want to leave without you  
knowing," Goku said

"I'm going with you. I'm sick of being here. I want to see other  
places," Vegeta responded looking out of the tower.

"It's dangerous Vegeta," Goku said with concern as he walked over to  
him.

"I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself Kakarott," Vegeta  
snapped, crossing his arms.

Goku knew he wasn't going to win this battle. "Fine Vegeta, but you have  
to listen to me. If anyone found out you were with me and how much you meant  
to me, you would be their target. Understand?" Goku asked grabbing Vegeta.

"Yes I understand," Vegeta answered watching him.

"Good, know you will need a horse. Come on," Goku said.

Goku bent down and Vegeta climbed onto his back. He leaped from roof top to  
roof top until he was back at Vegeta's house.

"Get some things and meet me at the front gate at midnight." Goku climbed  
onto the roof. "I'll be waiting."

Vegeta got some things and ate. After that, their wasn't much else to do but  
wait. Finally the clock struck twelve. Vegeta walked  
outback to his horse and rode to the front gate where he saw Goku also  
sitting on a horse.

"Good. You ready to go?" Goku asked.

Vegeta simply nodded.

"Oh here," Goku threw a hooded cloak to him. "Put that on."

Goku moved his horse as Vegeta's followed.

***

Next to the Vatican ohhhh what's going to happen I hoped you all liked it  
PLEASE REVIEW IT'S THE ONLY REASON I KEEP WRITING TELL ME WHAT YOU  
THINK!!!  
have a good day ^-^


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for reviewing here is more of my story

Must be 18 to read

Enjoy!

Vegeta was quiet while making their way to the Vatican; he was looking around mountains nothing but mountains

"Vegeta" goku looked over at him

"Yes?" Vegeta looked at him

"It's best to call me Ezio, Goku doesn't exist anymore" he said looking ahead of him.

"Umm sure" Vegeta thought I was a little weird but he still knew it was his Kakarott.

"And as for you, ill find you a place to stay for the time being we will be there for a while and when I have time I will train with you and you can learn the arts of the assassin, if you want to" Goku asked bringing his horse to a halt Vegeta doing the same.

"Of course I do, I don't wanna be a useless house wife I don't think I fit in that category" Vegeta said as Goku smiled making his horse move Vegeta's fallowed.

Vegeta noticed the clouds he couldn't tell if they were good or bad, as it started to rain he figured they were bad Vegeta's horse walked closer and closer to goku's as he snatched Vegeta up onto his lap.

"Kakarott…or Ezio" Vegeta snuggled into the warmth without noticing he did

"You will stay warmer" goku held him tighter Vegeta watched his horse fallow as he soon fell asleep

He felt the sun hitting his face and he was in a house and a bed he looked around no Kakarott to be found but a note

_Vegeta I will be out all day and most of the night please make you comfortable take a look around ill see you later_

_Ezio_

Vegeta put down the note and walked around the house, way later than night Goku got home

"Sorry about this morning"

"Whatever lets train" Vegeta said getting up

"After I eat a little and the guards aren't around" Goku said grabbing some food

After a few minutes Goku took Vegeta in the back as he ate and told Vegeta what to do he had his friend Antonio to help train him

"You are quite the fast learner just like Ezio here" Antonio swung at Vegeta, he simply blocked it

"Of coarse I am, I'm smarter than him" Vegeta smirked looking at Goku as he seemed not at all offended

"Why do you think your fighting him and not me, I'd kill you" Goku laughed

"WELL THAN FIGHT ME" Vegeta got just a little pissed at that remark

"Nah I don't feel like it" Goku still eating leaning agents the wall

Vegeta walked up to him and put his sword to his thought noses almost touching

"What make you so good at it?" Vegeta asked

"I don't get angry so fast" goku smirked back down at him

"If I had it in me to kill you I would" Vegeta pushed off of Goku and started attacking Antonio again

Goku giggled at Vegeta PDA

later that night Goku and Vegeta were laying in bed as Vegeta started going down on his long lost mate, earning moans and groans from the taller man teasing him a bit he finally took all of Goku massive cock in soon Vegeta was on his back naked with Goku in his position moaning as Goku fingered Vegeta's entrance getting him ready Goku gently pushed in, pleaser shout through Vegeta as Goku lifted him up as Vegeta bounced on his lap Goku grabbed Vegeta cock and went with his trust having Vegeta over the edge of insanity he couldn't hold it in any longer as his semen went al over Goku's and his chests as Goku fallowed shortly after.

Vegeta was know sleeping on top of Goku as he was still awake playing with Vegeta's hair

"It must be nice to be able to sleep" Goku whispered carefully moving vegeta off as he showered and went to find the last assassins tomb as it was now morning Vegeta woke finding another note

_good morning my love I hope you slept well cause your going to be a bit busy today first your going to complete the assassination contract then there is a lady who wants her husband knocked some sense into him after you are done with those two things meet me atop the church, oh and were the clothes that are on the chair _

_I'll be waiting._

Vegeta showered put on the cloths that were Goku's and set out, after both were done he looked at his map and found what church to go to as he climbed he saw Goku standing from his most resent victim.

"Ezio" Vegeta greeted

"Geta" Goku kissed him "come, we have lots of things to do" He said running and jumping of the roof onto another with Vegeta fallowing.

oh whats going to happen next I need reviews people make me write faster and more so please R&R I love those who do!! have a good day


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own Assassins creed 2 or DBZ!!

Must be 18 to read

Enjoy ^-^

Vegeta fallowed Goku they where headed to a church he didn't tell him the reason but he would soon find out

"k this is going to be very tricky Vegeta" Goku looked around the inside as a man came out of a door "that's the guy we're after you take care of the others ill get the big guy" goku showed Vegeta were to go to get to them easier.

While Vegeta was attacking the men goku jumped down assassinating the guy from above as he said a prayer and stood up.

"Good job Vegeta" Goku praised as Vegeta fallowed him back out.

"That was just a warm up Geta, now we are going to kill the pope"

"The pope?" Vegeta gasped

"That bastard killed my family and treated to kill you, and now he's getting what he deserves lets go" Goku ran.

They soon reached there destination Goku kissed Vegeta "what was that for?" Vegeta questioned hoping it was just because "after this fight I won't be anymore" Goku said looking at him

"What are you say Ezio, you said you were never leaving me" Vegeta stood with a look of disbelief "I'm sorry Vegeta, I am mealy a figment of your imagination," goku stood and hugged him "your not going to leave me you told me yourself you wouldn't lie to me" Vegeta hugged back digging his face into Goku powerful chest

"well see what happens" goku pushed him back a bit "you have to be strong for me you might be the only one how could save me" Goku kissed him again letting him go as they climbed down the wall above the cult

"That man is the pope I'm going to go after him I want you to stay up here till I call you down" Goku whispered "and watch you get killed I think not" Vegeta whispered back grabbing his arm "Vegeta ill be fine I promise stay here" Goku jumped in front of the pope

"Ah Ezio so nice to see you again" the pope chuckled holding up his staff and slamming it onto the floor sending a wave of energy knocking everyone down

"Now give me my apple"

"You think I'm just going to hand it over after what you did" Goku punched him grabbing his sword as he blocked every move standing back Goku took the Apple of Eden out from his pocket creating many clones of him.

Vegeta watched ready to strike at any minute as Goku and the pope fought Goku was in a bad position as the pope stabbed him not giving up Goku stabbed back as Vegeta jumped down stabbing the pope in the head as he said a prayer, running over to Goku.

"Ezio, see what did I tell you" Vegeta grabbed him "Vegeta you have to take me passed that door" Vegeta did as he asked.

As they entered the door a woman showed up and started talking about stuff Vegeta had no idea what she was talking about, it seemed like forever until she finished talking but when she did Vegeta's world stopped as he noticed goku go a lot heavier.

"Kakarott…Kakarott" Vegeta shook him but nothing as he fell to the floor crying wishing that somehow he would come back…

"You lied to me you ASSHOLE, I LOVED YOU" Vegeta cried

"I love you too Vegeta" Goku said waking up as Vegeta kissed him

** **End****

so I hope you guys liked it I'm sorry there was no sex in this chapter but life goes on, please R&R and check out my new story Deep Connections love ya ^-^


End file.
